In his Arms
by mia-dcwut-09
Summary: Bella misses being in the arms of Sam Uley and shed do anything to be with him again. Meant to be an rpf. warning: mentions of slash


**Media: ****Fic****  
****Fandom: ****Twilight ****  
****Title: ****In his arms, Ch. 1****  
****Pairing: ****Kristen/Chaske, slight rob/tay****  
****Rating: ****T****  
****Warnings/Notes: ****RPF, mentions of slash****  
****Summary: **_She loved how safe, she felt in those strong arms…. Oh what she wouldn't give to be near him again, to feel him close to her to be in his arms and feel what no one has made her feel before._**  
****Beta: ****starry_nights88**

* * *

Kristen sighed as she entered the hotel room and leaving her things on a chair near the bed. Heading towards the restroom, Kristen turned her head at the sound of buzzing coming from her right; looking over she saw she had received a new message. Opening her phone, she was it was from Taylor wondering how she was doing. She replied back with a 'Fine, just bored with to do' then she asked him how he was doing and how the award show was going.

_Great just won an award_, he responded.

_That's great, I'm so happy for you_, she replied back.

_O sorry K but I've got to go right now. They're calling for an interview_, _I'll hit you up later._

_Okay bye,_ Kristen replied back before closing her phone and picking up a magazine that was lying around the hotel room.

Plopping down in the bed, she opened the magazine and began reading. She came across an article with a quote from Robert that said he only agreed to do Twilight because of the chemistry he felt between them. Closing the magazine she got up and walked around the hotel she was currently residing in. She couldn't help but laugh at how convincing she and Robert had to be in the public eye. Yet everyone knew how much Robert wanted Taylor; well all but Taylor himself.

After a few drinks and a little persuasion, Kristen had managed to wiggle it out of Robert and he confessed his man-crush on the young teen. It's not like she could blame him, Taylor was very attractive for his age. She would tease Robert every moment she could about him being a "child molester" or male-cougar for wanting the teen.

Turning on her laptop, she waited for her wireless to come up and after checking her email, she began surfing the web. When she came across a photo of Chaske caught off guard texting in a car with his hand in front him. Kristen couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the photo, yet she couldn't help the tightness in the pit of her stomach as she remembered the day they met.

_Kristen had been with Taylor going over lines, when the director came over and introduced them_.

"_Kristen, Taylor, this is Chaske Spencer," the director, Chris Weitz, stated as he looked to the younger of the two. "He'll be playing your alpha, Taylor." _

"_Hi, I'm Taylor." The teen said as extended his hand and shaking his new cast mate's hand._

"_Nice to meet you, Taylor." Chaske's deep voice resonated through the area as he shook the younger's hand._

_She couldn't help but stare at the native actor. She was completely mesmerized by him; she felt someone nudge her and brought her back from her revere. "Sorry, Kristen, nice to meet you." She said smiled as she shook his hand, shivering at the electricity she felt run through her at the contact._

"_Likewise, I look forward to working with the both of you," he said as he smiled. _

_Kristen couldn't help but bite her lip at the sound of his voice, it was so sexy. _

Coming out of her thoughts, she came across a recent screen cap of Chaske carrying her. Kristen couldn't help but close her eyes and remember the feel of his arms around her, holding her. She repeatedly tried to find a way to make it last or hoped that the director would call cut and make them redo it several times. She loved how safe, she felt in those strong arms.

But now they were in separate cities, maybe even separate sides of the world, promoting the movie. Oh what she wouldn't give to be near him again, to feel him close to her to be in his arms and feel what no one has made her feel before.

* * *

**A/N ** So I've been seeing the photo of Sam(chaske) carrying Bella(kristen) and I have come to love sam/bella together in fanfics. Dont ask why I just do, and with the recent photo out, this was nagging at me.  
So i just wrote it. Originally it was going to be a one-shot but now wit h the encouragment of my amazing and ever so wonderful beta starry_nights88 I'm turnig it into a series.  
Feed the Muses  
Mia


End file.
